


Feeling Good

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Sometimes there's nothing Percival loves more than having Newt bent across his desk for lunch.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask on Tumblr for Praise Kink Newt! What can I say I'm a sucker for Praise Kink  
> Thanks to JK Rowling and WB for these characters.

Newt blushed as Percival Graves stood before him, he was giving him  _that_ look. That look that said he was ready to pounce on the magizoologist. “You’re so beautiful Newt,” Percival said, holding Newt’s hand and pressing it to his lips. Newt sighed.

“Percy, you really don’t have to do this.” Percival smiled, leaning over his boyfriend to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

“Clearly, I do, because you still don’t seem to believe me,” he purred, kissing every inch of exposed flesh. Newt shuddered.

“P—Percy,” he groaned, as the older man nipped his collarbone.

“You are so unbelievably beautiful and perfect Newt Scamander,” he whispered against his skin. “And  _all_ for me, love,” he growled nipping on his throat, sucking a bruise there.

Newt moaned arching towards the Director as he slowly continued unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. “So delicious,” he grinned, trailing his tongue across Newt’s nipples, and down his chest covered in freckles.

“P-please Percy,” Newt gasped.

“What do you want beautiful?” Percival growled in his ear.

“F-fu…” Newt groaned, unable to make himself say the word. “I want you,” he gasped.

Percival grinned, “You have me, darling.”

Newt whined, “You know what I mean,” he said breathlessly.

“Perhaps, but I want to hear you say it.”

Newt sucked in a deep breath. “I w-want you inside me, Percy,” he whispered. Percival smiled, pressing his lips to Newt’s, trailing his tongue over the other man’s. Newt groaned. Percival’s hands teased down the younger man’s sides, lower and lower until they reached Newt’s ass, squeezing and teasing. Newt groaned. Percival grinned.

“Love the sounds you make for me baby. So perfect,” he purred, turning Newt around to press his face into his desk. Newt let out a gasp as his chest hit the cold wood, and Percival grinned, dropping into his chair, staring at his boyfriend’s perfect, round ass. “Mmm, so delicious,” he said, pulling his trousers and underwear down in one go. Newt groaned. “Beautiful,” Percival ran his hands reverently over the pale globes of Newt’s ass, before spreading them apart and burying his face between them. Newt moaned loud, as Percival shoved his tongue deep inside his hole, tongue fucking him with slow, languid strokes.

“P-Percy,” Newt moaned, grabbing fruitlessly onto the desk, crushing papers in his wake. Percival hummed against his ass, drawing out another moan from the auburn-haired man. “Merlin.” Percival grinned, grabbing Newt’s hips in an effort to pull the man closer to him, swirling his tongue across his hole. “Ooh, mmmm,” Newt gasped, whining. “More, please,” he begged.

Percival hummed against his hole and added a little suck to the end. Newt screamed writhing beneath him, bucking his arse into Percival’s face. The older man laughed, wiggling his tongue, in an effort to drive his boyfriend wild. “Percy, oh gods Percy. I… I’m so close,” he cried.

Percival grinned, pulling his face away just enough to growl against his flesh, “Come for me Newt. Wanna feel you come just from my tongue in your hole.”

Newt groaned, and Percival continued his ministrations, sucking, and laving against the tight pucker of his hole determined to make him come completely untouched. Newt whined. “Percy, oh gods. Please. Please, want you inside me more,  _please,_ ” he whined.

“Patience beautiful one,” Percival growled. Newt moaned, arching his back. “So beautiful and perfect for me, love. So mine,” he growled. Shoving his fingers into his hole beside his tongue. Newt screamed, coming hard across Percival’s desk.

His legs shook beneath him, as he was held up by his boyfriend’s strong hands against the back of his thighs, as Percival continued to eat him through his orgasm.

“Perfect,” Percival said with a contented sigh. Newt shuddered, as his boyfriend lifted him off the desk and into his lap to nuzzle at his neck. “Beautiful, beautiful Newt,” he smiled. Newt shivered.

 


End file.
